Memories and Photographs
by Mrs.Mccarthy72
Summary: When they were little Bella ann Emmett were best friends but when Bella is forced to move away and leave Emmett behinde will they remember eachother after 13 years? And will Emmett beable to change his player ways? ALL HUMAN EM/B ED/R J/A First FAnfic R
1. Chapter 1

I looked up at my best friend with a sad expression. "But Bewa-boo do you have to move?" he asked quietly. I sighed and nodded "Yes Emmy-Bear I do" I said as I absently toyed with the necklace around my neck it was half a rock Emmett and I had found on the beach a year ago on the day before my 5th birthday Emmett wore the other half and neither of us ever took it off. "BELLA come on its time to go" my mom called to me "Otay mommy one sec" I called back as I turned to be swept up into one of Emmett's Bear hugs. "Good-bye Bewa don't forget 'bout me…and don't ever take off your necklace" he whispered as he put my feet back on the ground "Kk Emmy bye" I said as a traitor tear slide down my cheek I turned and got into the car that was taking us to the airport. After I sat down and got buckled in I looked out the window and waved as the car pulled away. Emmett and I have been friends since we were 3 when I rode my tricycle into a ditch and Emmett helped me pull it out. I was sad that I might not ever be able to see him again and with that thought I fell asleep.

(Bella's POV)

13 Years down the road…

"Bells if you don't get that beautiful butt out of that bed in the next 10 seconds im gonna break down this door" Rosalie my best friend of 12 years hollered. "Ok fine im up im up" I mumbled as I opened the door I gave Rose a once over taking in her long tan legs in her denim short shorts and her simple red tank top that rested perfectly on her curves her blonde hair was done up in a messy ponytail with little ringlets of bangs framing her face. "Oh my goodness Bella its time to go its already 7 I want to get on the road so we will get there and decent time" she said as she dragged me down the stairs of my moms house and into the driveway we had packed and said our good-byes last night before we had gone to bed. I climbed into the car and we started our journey from phoenix Arizona to Stanford university in California.

The drive was long and tiring but we finally pulled up to a huge campus and it was amazing I couldn't believe how nice it was. I climbed out and just stared in awe I was going to be living here for well hopefully awhile. "Hey" Rose called "yeah?" I replied "Why don't you go find the front office and grab our room info while I start to unload the truck" she suggested.

"Ok sounds good I will be back soon" I said with a smile I was clumsy so lifting big heavy things probably wouldn't go to well for me.

The halls were completely empty well they were until I turned the corner to find a HUGE muscular guy making out with a tall redhead. I came to halt with a soft gasp the guy was lifting his head but before I got a look I turned on my heel ad headed the other direction.

I heard footsteps behind me but refused to turn around until I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder and tug me around to face the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen in my life.

"Hey beautiful you new?" he said with a smile he had the most am-wait Bella you cant think that he was just kissing his I assume girlfriend. "Yes" I said shortly as I shrugged off his hand and turned to walk away but only got a few steps when I felt his arm wrap itself around my waist as he began walking at my pace.

"Why so cold babe?" he said in a silky smooth voice that I ignored.

"Sorry?"

I said " One im not your 'babe', two keep your hands to yourself" I said doing a little twirl to free myself of his arms but of Corse being me I tripped over air but before I hit the ground I felt two warm arms pull me to a rock hard chest to steady me "and three can you tell me where I can find the main office?" I asked breathlessly our faces only a few inches apart.

He looked stunned for a few seconds but then let out a deep rich laugh "Yeah down that hall and to the right, first door on your left" he pointed out to me and I walked toward it leaving him standing in the hallway.

(Emmett's POV)

I was making out with Victoria when I heard footsteps but I didn't stop until I heard a soft gasp I quickly looked up to see a flash of long mahogany before it whipped around a corner. I fallowed don't ask why cause I couldn't tell you I just did when I turned the corner I saw a girl with long brown hair that fell halfway down her back she was wearing a tight black t-shirt and I pair of light blue skinny jeans. I reached out with a hand on the shoulder to stop her.

She turned to me and I was speechless she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life I quickly snapped out of my thoughts "Hey beautiful you new?" I said with my heart stopping smile "Yes" she said her voice was so sweet and lovely I almost didn't notice the ice in it. Almost. She shrugged off my hand and started to walked away.

I was stunned for a second never in my life had any girl ever been immune to my charm NEVER!!! I took the two steps between us and wrapped my arm around her small waist and I couldn't help but feel how right it was.

"Why so cold babe?" I asked smoothly. "Sorry?" she asked me in shock but before I could say anything she continued "One im not your 'babe', Two keep your hands off me" she said as she twirled out of my arms only to fall but before she could hit the ground I caught her against my chest. Oh she felt so good like she belonged right here in my ar-wow Emmett don't get to strung up over a girl.

"And three" she said "can you where I can find the main office?" and for the third time today I was stunned she was right here in my arms and all she wanted was to know where the main office was…THE OFFICE. I just looked at her and chuckled "Yeah down that hall and to your right, the first door on your left".

I watched her until she was around the corner than I turned the other direction heading back to the dorm I shared with my best friend and brother all the while daydreaming about the brunette angel I met today and how by the end of the week she was gonna be eating out of the palm of my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

(Bella's POV)

I walked into the office playing with the necklace around my neck I had kept my promise to- "Did you need something dear?" the lady at the front desk asked "Uh yeah im new here and Im looking for my room info for me and my friend Rose we requested a room together can you maybe help me with that?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes, yes here you are" she smiled at me as she handed me my information "You have your room number, your scheduale, and a few papers you need to sign and bring back to me as soon as possible" she said "Thanks" I mumbled as I fingerd through the papers on my way back to the car only to find it surrounded by a little pixie girl a blonde boy a bronze haired boy and…none other than the gorgeous boy I had met in the hallway.

Rose saw me and waved me over I just stood there as he turned his head curiously and when his gaze landed on me his expression became a large goofy grin. Everyone was now staring at me so I sighed and made my way over.

(Rose POV)

After Bella left I started to unpack the boxes and suitcases from the car until a high pitched schreech split the air I turned to see a short girl with beautiful spiky black hair and brilliant green eyes running straight at me.

"Oh My God" she yelled "Your Rosalie hale, Right?" I nodded a little unsure she let out another scream and jumped into my arms "You're guys are my new roomates!" she explained excitedly. "Oh well in that case" I retuned her hug " Whats your name?" I asked just as excited now.

"Alice Cullen" she said as she held out her little hand "Rosalie Hale" I said taking her hand and giving it a good shake. "I know" she said "HEY" she yelled " I have a great idea hold on I will be right back don't so much as breath until I get back" I nodded obediently and waited.

About 5 minutes later Alice came back into my view with three hot guys trailing behinde her. "Rosalie I would like you to meet my boyfriend Jasper Whitlock" she said while pointing him out he was tall and lean with just enough muscle and shagy blonde hair that almost coverd his ice blue eyes he nodded and gave me a warm smile next she pointed out a HUGE muscular boy he had big black curls and deep blue eyes he had buldging muscles everywhere and was over 6 feet tall "This here is Emmett" she said and I put on my flirtatious smile and held out my hand wich he eagerly took.

And finally she pointed to the last boy "And this is my other brother Edward" she said and I was completely shocked he was beautiful he had alices green green eyes but his hair wasent black it was an amazing bronze I had never seen before and he was tall and well muscled. I had just shaken the god's hand when I saw Bella walking to us slowly but when she looked up she stopped dead in her tracks staring at Emmett who was grinning from ear to ear. Hmm they look suspicious I wonder….

(Emmetts POV)

I walked into the dorm and sat down on the couch between Jasper and Edward. They both looked at me and Jaz asked "Whats with the stupid grin?" and from there I told them all about the beautiful girl today In the hallway how she was immune to my charm and that she would be mine by the end of the week.

That's when alice came bouncing in "Hey you guys come on my new roomates need help unpacking their truck" she wailed as we all got up and made our way down stairs she went on and on about how wonderful she was and how she hasent meet the second one yet but she had a good feeling as we got outside I spotted a blonde standing out bya HUGE sleek black 4 door ford stacked high with bags.

Alice introduced us to her new roomate rose who I might add was hott but that thought left my mind when I saw rose waving someone down I turned to see my angel standing there staring at me I felt a wide grin take over my face I couldn't help it I had been thinking about her all day and I finally got to see her again. And porbably would be more often considering she was Alice's roommate that just made my grin grow wider as we started to unpack their stuff.

(Bellas POV)

Rose and I were all settled in to our dorm with alice. After the first day I have managed to pretty much avoid the boy whos name I have come to know as Emmett. It was three days later and Alice had just finished getting me ready for my first class she had curled my hair into soft ringlets that framed my heat shaped face nicely then she had done a dark smokey eye and a clear lip gloss I had on a white t-shirt that cut a little to low for my liking a black button up vest and light blue skinny jeans with holes in the knee.

"Thank you Alice I love it" I said truthfully as I grabbed my bag and slide my feet into my convers. "Why your welcome Bella" she said with a big triumpent smile plasterd to her face. I chuckled as I opend the door "Bye Alice" I called over my shoulder as I took a step into a what felt like rock wall I looked up to find…(I bet your thinking its Emmett) Edward smiling down at me. "Hello Bella" he said in a deep voice "Hey" I replied "I was uh wondering if maybe I could walk you to your first class" he asked nervously I smiled and replied with a simple "Yes"

I put my arm in his and we made our way to my English class. When we stopped outside the building I turned to Edward "Thank you for walking me to class" I stood on my tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek he chuckled "Turns out I have this class aswell" he said with a crooked smile.

"Well then" I said turning around to face the door "Shall we?' I finished as I walked into the classroom with Edward trailing at my heels. I sat down toward the back and he sat in the seat to my left. We talked until the starting bell rang then we turnd our attention to the professor.

He had just started his lesson on punctuation when the door to the classroom door opened and none other than Emmett "Sorry Mr.T I had some trouble with my alram this morning" he lied smoothly. "Hey baby I saved you a seat" a girl said she was a fake blonde and was wearing way to much make up. Baby? I thought he was with the redhead.

He started to walk to the seat she was offering but then locked eyes with me and changed corse to claim the empty seat to my right. I saw Edwrard tense. As he sat down and turned to flash me a smile. I couldn't help but notice how all his muscles stood out in his tight black shirt or how the fake blonde lauren I think her name was, was shooting me daggers the phrase if looks could kill came to my mind.

"Hey beautiful" he said I was about to tell him off when the teacher inerupted "Emmett do you want detention?" he asked Emmett shook his head no "Well then I suggest you leave miss Swan alone" I snickered at Emmett and he mock glared at me.

1 hour later…

"Ok class that is all for today you have 10 minutes to talk amongst yourselfs" he said I turned to Edward "So Bella I was thinking maybe I could take you out to lunch, something off campus?" he asked me I was extremely aware of Emmett behinde me I could feel him shaking? Why? Was he mad, cause I didn't belong to him heck I had barley meet him. "I would love to Edward" I said with a smile I heard Emmett get up behinde me cause the chair he was in to fall backwards but he just left it.

He walked up to lauren and kissed her long and hard he closed his eyes tight as if trying to concentrate hard on something. He pulled away and looked straight at me and left.

(Edawards POV)

I looked Bella in the eye and asked her to lunch I could see Emmett giving me the death glare fom over her shoulder but ignored him. I refused to be intimidated by him I really liked her and I wasent gonna let him play her like he did all the other girls around here. When she said 'She would love to' my heart skipped a beat Emmett got up knocking over the chair Bella whipped her head around to see him pull lauren into a hard kiss.

God whats up his butt I mean I know he liked Bella but from what I hear the feelings are not shared and its not like he hasent stole any of my girlfriends cause he has stole plenty. When he disapered out the door Bella turned to me hurt in her big brown eyes. "What was all that for?" she asked "Why does he hate me so much I barely even know him" she sighed and I smiled softly "I don't know Bells" I said.

The bell rang 2 minuted later "Come on I do belive you promised me a luch date" I said she laughed and followed me out of the room and into the parking lot to where I have my sivler Volvo parked.

(Emmetts POV)

I pulled away from lauren to lock my blue eyes to Bellas beautiful brown ones. I stared for a second before turning on my heel and leaving the room I couldn't belive Edward had asked her out like that right in front of me, when he knew I liked her.

I mean sure I have kissed a few of his ex-girlfriends but that was different it was the past it dosent mean anything now. I was deep I thought when the bell rang I watched the door of the classroom waiting for Bella to come out.

When she did she had a big smile on and she was..she was holding Edwards hand as he lead her to the parking lot probably taking her on the lunch date she promised him. Uhg.


	3. Chapter 3

(Bella's POV)

Edward opened the door of his silver Volvo so I could climb in. Hmm I thought to my self he is a gentleman as Edward made his way around the front of the car to the driver's side. "So Edward" I said as he started the engine "tell me a little about your self "

"Uh well I am studying to become a doctor" I nodded my head with approval "you?" he asked politely

"Im studying to become a journalist" I said with a small smile "So where did you grow up?"

He laughed "I have lived in a small town all my life you have probably never heard of it, it's called forks its near por-" I cut him off "What!!!! Forks?" he nodded "I used to live there when I was really little" I said excitedly "but then I had to move"

"Oh where did you move to?" he asked curiously "Arizona" I answered with a frown.

I was thinking about my home and all the friends I left behind. "Why?"

"Well because my parents split up and my mom and I left" I said "Im sorry" he said sincerely I laughed it's not your fault.

"Well it's a small town what's your dad's name?" "Charlie, Charlie Swan" I answered he hit the breaks and gave me a wide eyes "what?!' I asked alarmed "You're Charlie's daughter?" I nodded my head "You're the chiefs daughter" he asked again.

Oh I got it it was all about my dad being policeman. "Isn't he like gonna come after me with a shotgun or something?" he asked scared.

I couldn't help it I burst out into a fit of giggles and the thought of Charlie chasing Edward around the yard with a shotgun. "Its…Ok Edward…ill protect you" I managed to get out between giggles as he stared driving again.

When I finally stopped Edward asked me what my full name was "Isabella Marie Swan but don't ever call me Isabella only Bella…Yours?" I asked

"Well my real name is Edward Anthony Masen but I go Edward Anthony Cullen" "Why Cullen" I thought out loud a little confused.

"Because Masen was my parents name but after Esme and Carlisle adopted me I changed my name to there name it just seemed right "O Edward im sorry I never knew you were adopted" I said softly he just shrugged.

"Hey uh are you and rose sisters?" he asked lightly I let out a little laugh "Nope just best friends since I moved" then it dawned on me "You wouldn't happen to be wearing a necklace would you?"

"Um no why?" he said confused "No reason" after that there was comfortable silence.

"Ok we are here" Edward said cheerily. I looked up to see the doors of an Italian restaurant called Luna Bella as he opened my door so I could get out. He held his arm out to me "Shall we?" he asked "We shall" I answered using a fake British accent as we walked through the doors.

(Emmett's POV in the meantime)

As I watched their car pull away I felt my fists clench with anger. The one girl I really want Edward gets. Great. I mean what does she see in him anyway he's scrawny and pale when I am ripped and tan. He plays the piano I mean come on! I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a shrill shriek split the air behind me I whirled around just in time to catch the flying form hurling its way toward me.

"Emmy kin's" I heard Laura attempt to purr in my ear "That was some kiss you pulled back there I always knew you loved me". I was stunned in disgust, love? "Uh sorry to ruin your pathetic little fantasies Laura but I don't love you and to tell you the truth I would be quite happy if you would just leave me alone and never talk to me again k? I said cheerfully.

"It's Lauran not Laura!" she squealed as she turned and walked away. Whatever I thought to myself as I walked towards my dorm room. I was gonna wait until Eddie got home then…then what? Beat him to a bloody pulp? Tell him how I feel? I had no idea good thing I had some time to think about it.

(Edwards POV)

The date went great we talked all about our families and forks. I had a good time and was a little sad when I realized I had to take her home but I couldn't help but feel like we were just friends on a casual "date" sure we laughed and talked but not anything in a romantic way I thought as I turned off the car and went to open her door. As we walked there was a nice silence…well until we reached her door. Ok here you go Edward I silently coached myself just kiss her see if there is sparks if so then ask for another date and if not well than…don't I thought sadly.

I leaned in and her lips met mine they were warm and soft but there was no response no sparks at all I felt my heart sink she obviously didn't feel the same way.

I pulled away "I'm so sor-" she started but I cut her off "its ok Bella" I said not that big of a deal all it means is that we are better as just friends…we can be friends right?" I asked panic clear in my voice.

She laughed "Of course Edward we can be friends" I smiled a nice smile "Good ok well I should get going Bella have a good afternoon" I said lightly as I turned to walk away I noticed she was absently toying with a necklace around her neck it looked kind of familiar but I don't know where I have seen it before….

I opened the door to my dorm and immediately saw Emmett's large form sitting on the couch he was looking right at me. I headed for my room trying to make a run for it but he caught me "Hey Edward can I uh…maybe talk to you?" he asked. Oh no here we go I thought to myself as I turned around to see Emmett patting the seat next to him on our huge couch suddenly making it look small.

"Yeah sure" I said as I took the seat he was offering "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well I really really like Bella and I want a chance to show her that Edward I don't want to play her I just want to…love her. Please. I know that you like her and all but…I don't know I just-""ok Emmett you can have your chance Bella and I are just friends but please don't do this unless you really like her because she is a real sweet girl Em and I don't want to see her hurt our have her hate me cause im related to you"

I said seriously as I got up to walk away "And by the way I just dropped her off back at her dorm she's probably still there why don't you go and apologize for what you did this morning I know she was upset about the whole Lauran thing' I called back over my shoulder I almost immediately heard the door close.

(Emmett's POV)

I walked out of the dorm just as Edward stopped talking. I had to make her understand that I was truly sorry and that she needed to know I really did like her. I felt butterflies leap to life in my stomach what if she didn't feel the same way. No she had to fell the same was I knocked on her door 3 times before I heard a soft "Im coming" here it comes Emmett there's no running now… yes there is a thought and turned to run right as the door opened and all my thoughts went out the window when I saw my angel standing there in a pair of almost no existent denim short shorts and a dark blue long sleeve shirt with a low scooped neck.

Her hair was wet from a shower and pulled back into a messy bun at the top of her head.

"Hey" I said "Um hey" she said a little coolly "Bella I really want to talk to you a regular conversation I wont be rude and cocky I just need you to listen for a few seconds" I said hastily. It took I second for her to think about it.

"Ok I have a half hour before my next class" She said as she opened the door so I could get by her.

I took one look around her living room and loved it the walls were light blue and a bright lime green. On one wall there was a whole shelf full of books and a small desk with a lap top sitting on it and on another a large l-shaped couch on the 3 was a small fireplace a rocking chair and another shelf but this one smaller stocked with movies and on the last there was a large plasma TV.

I followed her to a couch and sat down I took one looked into her expecting eyes and melted. I couldn't stop my tongue it all came out.

"Bella Im sorry for what I did today I know you must think the worst of me and you have every right to I just needed you to know that I really like you and that I wont play you I am fully willing to change for you…if you are willing to give me a chance" I asked hopefully.

"Uh Emmett I forgive you but I think I need some time to think about it ok?" she said looking like she felt bad but I was as happy as could be she forgave me a chance and was gonna think about it my heart leaped for joy.

I smiled "Its ok Bella just let me know as soon as you can" I said as I gave her a quick huge and before she could protest I was out the door I jogged all the way to the track and started running my victory lap.


End file.
